Kyu Nano and the Morphics
by KyuNano
Summary: An epic of a girl who met a handsome cat-eared boy, and weird, indescribable things happen from there. STILL IN PROGRESS! I'm aiming for anime quality.
1. Chapter 1

Kyu's story began like this:

Kyu awoke one morning to her alarm clock's evil ringing. She smacked the top of it and rose with a stretch. The sky was a beautiful bright pink outside the window. Kyu always wakes at dawn.

She takes long shower, puts on her school uniform, brushes her hair, and puts on the purple barrette she always wears in her strait brunet hair. Her parents had made her breakfast like always. But they were already long gone on a business trip, or so they told her the night before. They shouldn't be back for another few weeks.

After eating breakfast, kissing each of her 23 cats on the head, and grabbing her book bag, she finally heads off to school to start her social day.

Taylor and Sarah were waiting for Kyu when she finally walked up to the school's front entrance.

"And how was your morning, Madi?" Taylor beamed. Kyu's name was Madi before her transformation.

"Same as ever." Kyu replied.

"We should hurry to class." Sarah said "I hear there's a new guy in our room!"

Kyu and Taylor nodded.

Kyu's 7th grade classroom was just beginning Activity period, the time spent goofing off in class while the school waited for all the busses to arrive. Kyu, Taylor, and Sarah were always some of the first few students to get in school because they walk instead of taking the busses.

Today was different.

"There he is." Sarah whispered into Kyu's ear, pointing to a well dressed boy in the back of the classroom.

He wore tan pants that were baggy at the bottom, a white button-down shirt with a navy-blue vest over it, and a navy-blue newspaper boy's hat. Strands of blond hair protruded from under the cap's rim. His eyes were a crystallized light blue. He was handsome in Kyu's perspective.

He was going through some papers and books in his book bag and hadn't noticed the girls enter. Kyu took her seat in the second row of desks. He looked up at her, but said nothing. He gave her the deer-in-headlights sort of face.

Kyu ignored the face. He went back to his work, but Kyu noticed him glance at her every few minutes the rest of Activity period.

The bell rang and Activity period ended.

"Good morning class." Mr. Vandel said as he entered the classroom.

"Good morning!" the class replied.

"We happen to have a new student. I think you know who you are. Please come up and introduce yourself."

The boy paced rather awkwardly to the front of the room.

"Hello. I'm Lenrouh. It is a pleasure to learn with you." he said nervously, but without a stutter. His eyes scanned the class of 13 and 14 year olds, pausing on Kyu for a few moments, and then continuing on.

That's just the beginning of this story. Things just get stranger from here on out.


	2. Chapter 2

Continuing Kyu's story where we left off:

"I'm sorry Lenrouh, but we don't allow students to wear hats in school." Mr. Vandel said "Please remove your hat. You may have it back when you go home this evening."

"I can't take it off." Lenrouh said, looking at his feet.

"You have no choice." the teacher pointed out.

"Well I'm not gonna." Lenrouh pouted.

"Take it off!" Mr. Vandel yelled.

"No!"

"Then I'll take it off for you!" and he swiped Lenrouh's hat away, revealing his messy blond hair. It was fashioned into a half-pony in the back, but it was messy in the front. And cat ears. Cute little orange cat ears stuck up from his head.

"My mom made me wear them!" he cried in his own defense, pulling the cap from Mr. Vandel's hands and pulling it tight over his head. Lenrouh blushed with embarrassment.

Most of the boys laughed at him. The girls were staring dreamily at the little shota boy.

Lenrouh went to his seat and put his head low on the desk. He obviously was not enjoying the extra attention. Mr. Vandel let him wear the hat, saying something about how his mother would always make him wear ridiculous things too. The blond-haired boy avoided the stares of many the rest of the class.

Sarah, Taylor, and Kyu sat together at lunch.

"Ugh. I hate the school's spaghetti. They never use real meat in the sauce. It's always chicken." Kyu complained.

"Well, if you're not going to eat it, can I have it?" Sarah asked.

"Fine." Sarah began to spoon the contents of Kyu's tray onto hers.

Kyu looked around the lunch room and mumbled something about the school budget. Benches and chairs all around the room were packed with teens and pre-teens eating their lunches (Sometimes throwing it) and conversing with friends.

Lenrouh stood with a bunch of girls surrounding him. He himself was looking rather nervous.

"Sit with me Lenrouh!"

"No way! Sit with us!"

"No thanks, I'll find my own seat." he said. Lenrouh strolled away from them, looking around for a free seat. Kyu looked away.

She began to eat her fruit cup. It wasn't much, but it took the edge off her appetite.

"You can have some of my sandwich, miss."

Kyu looked up, and Lenrouh was sitting across from her.

"No. It's your sandwich, not mine. I shouldn't take it." Kyu refused.

"What? You don't like tuna?" he asked.

"That's not it. I just don't want to eat your lunch. It would be selfish." she said.

"No, I think you don't want tuna." Lenrouh gave her a smug look.

"Listen. It's not the tuna. I just don't want to eat the sandwich." Kyu tried to stay calm.

"Because it's tuna."

"Fine! I'll take the stupid sandwich!" Kyu snatched it from his hands angrily.

"About time." Lenrouh huffed.

Kyu angrily munched on the sandwich.

"What are you going to eat?" she asked Lenrouh.

"I have a spare sandwich in my bag. I'll eat it later." he replied

Kyu felt bad about it, but the sandwich really hit the spot. Lenrouh watched her eat with a sleepy expression on his face.

"What's up with you?" Kyu saw him yawn.

"I, um, stayed up late last night." he said hesitantly.

"Oh."

Ring ring~

The bell rang, signaling students to finish lunch and head to recess.

Kyu left before her friends. They hadn't finished eating yet, and she couldn't stand another second with Lenrouh staring at her like that. It made her heart race, seeing his face seem so far off. Like he was daydreaming.

"I think Madi likes you." Sarah whispered once Kyu was out of earshot.

"No way." Lenrouh didn't sound convinced.

"I'm serious! She usually never turns down food! And I saw her blush at you."

"I didn't see her do that." He retorted

"Well I saw her do it! Hey! Wanna hear a secret?" Sarah didn't pause for his answer "Kyu has a butterfly- shaped birthmark above her right breast! It's so weird! It looks exactly like a blue butterfly. She says it's a birthmark, but it looks so real, it HAS to be a tattoo."

Lenrouh blushed a shade of hot pink.

"Sarah! Madi said not to tell anyone!" Taylor scolded.

"Since when is Madi the rule-maker? Besides, she should thank me. That bit of information might make Lenrouh want to see for himself."

"Sarah! I'm pretty sure Madi doesn't want boys snooping on her." Taylor pointed out.

"She might want this one." Sarah picked up her tray and left.

Taylor finished her spaghetti and followed her.

And Lenrouh was left all alone with his thoughts.

The bell rung once more. The last bell of the day.

Kyu grabbed her clothes from her gym locker and began to undress. All the other girls had left for home, but Kyu stayed a little later in gym class for extra credit. She was happy to be alone. She doesn't feel insecure when there's nobody around to see her. So she chose not to use a stall. Little did she know that Lenrouh was right around the corner, watching her movements carefully.

Lenrouh had to know if what Sarah said about the butterfly was true. The fait of his people depended on the answer. But he couldn't help getting a bit aroused while watching her. He is a boy after all.

He kept his tail wrapped around his left leg. Lenrouh has to wear baggy gym shorts and pants to hide it. He watched with committed anticipation as Kyu removed her gym shorts and replaced them with her school skirt. Then she traded her sneakers and socks for white knee-highs and black formal shoes. Next was her shirt. Lenrouh became hard as she took it off, but he'd deal with that later. He leaned out a bit more so he could see well. Then his body began to wobble. Lenrouh tried to balance, but couldn't. He fell, and was seen.

Kyu stood up quickly, caught off guard. But when she tried to cover herself, she couldn't move. She was frozen with fear. _How much had he seen?_

Lenrouh looked up. Kyu had a surprised expression on her face. He lifted himself up.

"You peeped on me!" Kyu cried.

"I'm sorry, but I had to find something out."

"You're a perv!"

"I had to do it."

"Why?"

"I just did, ok!" Lenrouh blurted "Sarah told me about the butterfly. I have to know if it's a tattoo or not. Please tell me the truth. It's really important."

"Who said I was going to tell you ANYTHING?" Kyu yelled.

"Just tell me! I swear I won't tell anyone else! I have secrets too."

"If your word is as good as Sarah's, I shouldn't trust you."

"My word is better than Sarah's." Lenrouh wasn't sure if what he said was the truth or not, but he was going to keep this secret.

"Fine. I'll tell you. But you'd better keep your promise." Kyu warned " This isn't a tattoo. It's a birthmark. I would let you ask my parents to confirm that it's the truth, but they're out of town."

Lenrouh was shocked. He didn't expect her to be the one.

"I'll tell my secret, if you want." Lenrouh offered.

"All right, shoot."

"My cat ears are real. And I have a tail, too."

"You can't be serious." Kyu scoffed.

"I am. See? I can move them." He laid his ears back, then pricked them again. Then he pulled his tail out the back of his pants. He moved that around too, without using his hands.

Kyu watched in amazement.

"That's completely normal and not creepy." she said sarcastically.

Lenrouh rolled his eyes. Kyu noticed he didn't have human ears. His hat had covered that spot.

"Well, it's not that this isn't entertaining, but I have to go home. I have cats to feed." Kyu said.

"I understand. We can talk more about this later if you like." Lenrouh had decided not to bring her to the island just yet. He would have to transform her first, and she would have to trust him in order to do that.

"I have a feeling I won't be able to turn down that offer." Kyu replied and put her school shirt on.

Lenrouh nodded and left.

Kyu spent the night thinking about how one boy could change her perspective of what is real and what is not entirely. Lenrouh jerked off and zoned out, thinking about what would happen next now that he's found the girl from the prophecy.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning! the following chapter is not for people who are sickened by smut, not sexually informed, or do not particularly like the thought of this happening to Lenrouh. You have been warned. :

It had been a few days since Kyu's encounter with Lenrouh. She told her friends about what had gone on ( except for the part about his secret. She lied and said he just wanted to see her body as well as the birthmark.). Lenrouh hadn't been to school since that day. Everyone thinks he got sick, and Kyu, though she isn't sure why, is worried about him.

Today is Thursday.

~RING~

the final bell sounded off, and students rushed out the schools main doors. Sarah, Kyu, and Taylor loitered on the sidewalk.

" What's up with your bag, Madi?" Taylor asked. Kyu seemed to be struggling to carry it.

"It's just a little heavy." she sighed. Kyu dropped the bag on the sidewalk.

" Do you have a lot of homework tonight or what?" Sarah joked.

" It's not homework. . ." Kyu said reluctantly.

Sarah unzipped the top of Kyu's bag and looked inside. It was filled to the brim with every cold, flu, and alergie medicines you can thing of.

" Oh, are you going to visit a certian sick, peeping boy?" Sarah teased.

" Come on, Sarah. I think it's nice that Madi wants to help him." said Taylor.

" I'm just going to check on him. That's all." Kyu agreed.

" Yeah, and shove bottles of medicine down his throat." Sarah laughed.

" Listen, I have to go. See you later!" Kyu turned and started walking away.

" Try not to get pregnant! I mean sick!" Sarah called to her. Taylor elbowed Sarah in the ribs.

Lucky for Kyu, Lenrouh had texted her his address on Monday night. When she saw the size of his house, she was shocked beyond belief. It was literally a castle! It had one high lookout tower, and more rooms than Kyu could count. There are probably even more inside! It wasn't at all a sinister castle. Roses, tulips, and pansies grew along it's grey marble edges, and fountains trickled water on the lawn.

Kyu approached the castle's double-doors and rang the doorbell. When nobody answered, she checked to see if the doors were unlocked. One was, one wasn't. She entered through the open one. Then she closed the door behind her.

A strange moan echoed throught the castle. It sounded like Lenrouh's voice. Kyu followed the sound up a flight of stairs. She stopped and waited for another sign of where he was. She sat on the top step, fiddling her thumbs fratically with worry for her new friend.

It was a few minutes later that another moan sounded. Kyu quickely rushed off in the direction of it. It took her down two halls and up another staircase to the door of a room. Another moan was stiffled halfway through as she approached.

" Lenrouh . . .?" Kyu whispered through the small crack between the door and the wall. No answer came back, so she pushed the door open.

Inside, Lenrouh was sitting naked on a bed. His face was flushed a red-pink. His eyes grew wide when he saw his beautiful maiden in the doorway. Shame overtook his face, and he beggan to tremble. His blond hair was nappy. Beads of sweat dripped down his boyish frame. Suddenly hi body jerked, and Kyu covered her mouth with her left hand as Lenrouh "came" into a red balloon that was strapped t his erection. He leaned over, his face growing redder and redder with what looked like immence pleasure. His eyes squinted shut. Then slowely, the color dulled to a pink when he was finished. Lenrouh's eyes shot open again, and his head snapped back up to look at her.

His lips quivered as he lightly gasped " I'm sooo sorry, Kyu. I can't stop. I can't stop. Can't stop. ungh. . ."

Kyu took her hand from her mouth and replied " Can't stop? Are you a masterbation addict or something? And my name isn't Kyu. It's Maddi."

" Ha." Lenrouh laughed weakly " I'm not a masturbation addict. The males of my species are different from any other. If we ejaculate just once, we can't stop. We will keep coming every few minutes for a week, give or take a few days. And Kyu is what I will call you now. It means "sweet" in my kind's language."

Kyu didn't know if he was lying or not, but it did explain why he wasn't in school most of the week, and what just happened.

"Wait, if you keep coming after just one ejaculation, doesn't that mean that you masturbated a few days ago?

"Well, yes. It does." Lenrouh looked embarrassed. Kyu was surprised by Lenrouh's penis. It was large, but not too much so. And it had no pubic hair. Not one at all. That is very odd, even for a shota.

She began to fish through Lenrouh's drawers. When Kyu found what she was looking for, she tossed it at him.

"Underwear?" Lenrouh was puzzled as to why she want him to hide his man parts. Aren't most girls her age curious?

"Just put it on. I don't want to offend you by staring."

Lenrouh did what he was told and put on the blue-striped boxers. Kyu spotted a bathroom across the hall. There, she filled a cup of water brought it to him.

"You must get dehydrated from all this."she said, handing him the cup. Lenrouh flicked his cat ears in thanks. He drank ever last drop, as if he hadn't had a sip of water in days. He probably hadn't.

" More, please? We do get very dehydrated from this. I want to be a doctor someday, by the way. "

That's when Kyu remembered her bag full of medicine. She dropped it on the bed and sat down next to Lenrouh.

"I have a lot of medicine in here that you can have. I was going to try and cure you with it, but it looks like you aren't really sick." Kyu opened the bag for him to look. His expression twisted into that of someone eternally grateful._ He must really want to be a doctor. I'd never seen someone look so happy about taking gross-flavored medicines from someone before._Kyu thought.

"This is amazing!" Lenrouh's tail swished back and forth with what looked like delight. Suddenly, he jolted out the door to the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later, seeming sweaty and tired again.

"S-sorry again." he sputtered.

The course of the next few days until Sunday went on like this. Kyu visited Lenrouh after school on Friday. She told her friends that he has the flu. On Saturday and Sunday, Kyu was his nurse all day, and he seemed pleased to see her each morning.


	4. A trip to Lenrouh's birhtplace part 1

We're gonna focus a bit on Lenrouh now:

Lenrouh arrived at the front doors to his childhood time. It had taken him a whole day to get the Island at his top running speed of 200mph. He had gotten up at 1AM to pack his things. He hated having to go around the neighborhood to say goodbye to all the cats that had treated him like one of them. But worst of all, he hated saying goodbye to Kyu.

He asked her to meet him after school. They walked back to his house. Not a word was spoken between them during the walk or when they got brought her to his room immediately after walking through the door. There, he grabbed his suitcases. and totes and led her back out again.

"What's all this about!" Kyu demanded.

Taylor had told Lenrouh that Kyu could be mean and cruel to people, especially boys, But once she let you into her heart, she was the very definition of sweet.

"Why is she mean to boys the most?" he had asked.

"Because they look, sound, think, and act different than girls. Kyu can only think like a girl. She can't predict what a boy will do, say, or think. But she can girls. But if you give her time, she will warm up to you. Then you will mean the world to her like we do."

"I'm leaving for a while." Lenrouh told Kyu. She didn't look surprised, just disappointed.

"I knew you'd leave us."

"I'm just visiting my family. Probably only for 3 days."

"I won't let you leave!"

"Please don't cry for me, Kyu. As soon as I'm done catching up with my siblings, I'll come back running."

"Crying is the LAST thing I'd do for a boy!" But already tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh, Kyu, please don't do this." tears began to form in his eyes as well. Then he drew his beautiful maiden into his embrace. Kyu didn't push him away. She rested her head on his chest. Lenrouh's heart was beating fast. She was exciting him. Kyu's heart was beating just the same. He stroked her back in a comforting, yet slightly erotic way.

{why do I feel so attached to him? I haven't known him long. At least not long enough to feel _this_ way. This might go to far. I'm not sure what he's capable of, considering he half cat.}

Lenrouh's tail wrapped around her leg. Now it was officially going too far. At last, Kyu pushed him away. She looked into his surprised eyes, while he looked into her sad ones. Then she walked away. Kyu tried not to look sad physically, and she succeeded. But Lenrouh saw right through her charade.

Once she was completely out of sight, he morphed into a leopard using his magic. He traveled far, ran on water across the sea even, and now he stands outside his family's castle. Lenrouh knocked on the door, and was greeted by his brother, Laginef. His green hair flowed to chest-length. Yes, neon-green hair. His dog ears flopped on either side of his head and his tail wagged with glee. His job is to give tours of the castle. Laginef's red eyes inspected Lenrouh's body. They seemed to be sizing him up.

"Well, it's a pleasure to see you, brother. You're still the smallest in the family, it seems. Please, come in and see the rest of the family." And so he entered.

"Most of your sisters are out shopping on the Mainland (What Morphics call the continents). They shouldn't be back until tomorrow. Fia, mishi resende. ( Translation: So, tiny brother.) How has life treated you since your last visit?"

"Well, I'm in my second year of junior high. I've made a few new friends. And there's this girl I really like."

"Reso, mishi! (Translation: Bravo, tiny!) We all thought you'd never find a girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend. Just the friend part."

"Never mind, then. I'm sure that special girl is out there waiting for you. Hope she likes short guys."

Lenrouh scowled at him. Lenrouh is shorter than all his brothers by 2, 3, 4, or even 5 inches to some. He and Laginef entered the massive dining hall.

"LENROUH! LONG TIME SINCE WE'VE SEEN YOUR FACE!" called Roro. He seemed to have been having a snack before they entered. He was the only brother that didn't call Lenrouh mishi, or 'tiny' in English. Lenrouh smiled. Roro had short, messy fox-red hair that matched the fox ears on his head and his fox tail.

Roro gave Lenrouh the hug of a lifetime. Lenrouh was squished to his chest.

"Are you tired from your journey here? Do you need anything?" Roro asked.

"I'm a little hungry." Lenrouh rasped, being crushed.

"Well, dinner isn't too far off! That gives you plenty of time to visit the rest of the family!"

Lenrouh sighed. His family consisted of 19 brothers (including him) and 7 sisters.

Laughter could be heard through the door at the other end of the dining hall. Roro released Lenrouh from certain 'death by hug'. Lenrouh recognized Safice and Sajer's voices. They were twins, both with black hair, hazel eyes, and badger ears and tails. You could only tell them apart by their hair length, and part of their personalities. Safice has neck-length black hair, and is less strict than Sajer who is still silly but a bit more disciplined, with shoulder-length black hair. They were both well-trained smiths.

Lenrouh also heard an irate Ebal hollering at them about how Tigresala (The mother of all the gods and a purple tiger) would severely punish them for their foolishness. Ebal was a good-natured soul. He devoted his life to being a Shursta (Morphic version of a priest). He is in charge of running the castle Shurstanis (Morphic version of a church). His blond hair was cut so it hung just above his ears, and a large swerve of it crossed his face, partially covering one eye. He wore a long brown gown, the kind monks wore. But on his, three long purple claw marks crossed his stomach. They seemed to be sewn on, but there were no stitches. When Lenrouh was young, he saws scars on Ebal's stomach in the same places. His gentle blue eyes usually glinted with happiness and adoration of all things beautiful, but now they burned with angry fire.

"We were just fooling! We didn't mean to lose it!" Safice's eyes presented false innocence.

"What happened? What did they lose?" Roro asked.

Ebal sighed a great, irritated sigh.

To Be Continued . . .

(which brother would you want to date so far? Lenrouh included and Ebal, though he is super religious, is included too.)


	5. The Angel Breathes Death

INTERVENTION! While Lenrouh is away, I'm going to tell what Kyu is up to (suspense build for the next chapter!):

Kyu awoke in her bed. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It read 11:34pm. She was thirsty, so she headed for the stair that led to the kitchen dazedly. She rubbed her eyes as she walked. As her feet moved her forward, they were unaware of where the stairs were located in the dark. She misplaced her foot and fell, plummeting down the hardwood stairway. She landed without any grace at the bottom. Flat on her back she lay. Several of her bones were cracked and fractured. Including her neck. It was fractured, so she was still alive.

Out in the shadows of the living room, something lurched. It was on top of her in a flash. Kyu tried to screech but she couldn't move her jaws. A boy's face hovered above hers. It was expressionless and cold. His eyes were in the same stat, no emotion. They were black with a hint of hazel. His hair was the darkest shade of brunette she had ever seen, and moreover ever would. It was almost black. Tiny fangs protruded from his mouth. Just enough to see the white tips. Enormous white wings curled over on his back. She could feel his breath on her face. He was holding her down, but he didn't need to. Just the sight of him paralyzed Kyu.

His lips opened against hers, but didn't kiss her. He blew his hot breath deeply into her like he would a fragile balloon. Kyu could feel his breath wind through her like a steady stream, caressing the inside of ever limp and part of her. Something awakened inside her. It was struggling and clinging to stay inside, but was being pulled by an unknown source. It struggled with all it's might to stay, while the unknown pull heaved her body, making her gasp and pant. Then Kyu realized something. The thing that didn't want to leave was Kyu herself! She turned and looked down on her own body. It's eyes were closed and it seemed to be struggling to breath. The boy was sitting back now, as if to give her room. She attempted to stand up, but was held down at the waist by her body. She was still attached. Kyu's new form glowed. She knew what was happening then.

"You! What . . ." She paused, listening to her ghostly soft voice "What is this?" she cried. Kyu reached out to slap the boy's face. She couldn't. Her hand began to dissipate when it came within touching distance. She pulled her hand back. Her eyes glistened with fear.

"Am I . . . dead?" Kyu's voice was barely a whisper.

"Yes. Well, in the process of dying really." The boy's voice was flat and without feeling.

"Dying? So I can be saved?" Kyu asked weakly, sparks of hope in her eyes.

"Yes."

"Then help!" Kyu felt her spirit being released further. She could stand now.

To Kyu's astonishment, her captor lay her spirit back down so it was inside the body again.

"I thought I couldn't touch anything." Kyu said.

"You can't touch me. I can touch you." He said, his voice void of anything that suggested feelings.

He opened his mouth over hers again and sucked. Kyu felt like something clicked back into place. She felt his breath creep out of her again. Back into him. In a few minutes Kyu could move again.

"What about my broken bones? I don't feel any pain." Kyu said, her voice normal again.

"Your bones are healed." said the boy. He helped her up. She backed against the wall. She didn't know what to do. He'd just tried to kill her, but then again he saved her. She didn't know how to react.

He came towards her. He put his mouth over hers for a third time, but this time he kissed her. He used his body to press hers against the wall and held her wrists to it with his hands. As he kissed her, Kyu's body began to tingle everywhere. Waves of heat were sent through her. It wasn't at all unpleasant, so she kissed him back and pulled her hands free. She placed them on his face. It was cold as death. She pulled them away again, and he released her.

Then he swept her off her feet and carried up the stairs. He used his wings to shield her from running away as he climbed. She began to panic as he set her down on her bed. To her surprise, he covered her with blankets and tucked her in. Then he strode to the end of the bed and perched on the backboard like a bird, staring at her. His face was blank.

"I can't sleep with you staring like that." said Kyu.

"Then don't."

Kyu flicked on the light and crawled over to him.

"I have some questions."

"Then ask."

"Ok. First off, what are you?" Kyu said, sitting next to the backboard on wich he perched.

"I am an angel of death." He answered her simply, his voice flat and empty.

"Then why didn't you kill me if you bring death?"

"I couldn't." he murmured, his voice finally changing pitch.

" Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Why did you come here?"

"To kill and eat someone."

"Me?"

"You happened to be the closest."

"Why don't you show emotion?"

"I am incapable."

"Why's that?"

He sighed.

"They were taken away when I was made a death angel." he said.

"By who?"

"I don't know."

"Why were they taken?"

"So when we kill, we don't feel sympathy, and we won't fall in love."

"Why can't you feel those things? Why doesn't the person who took them want you to feel?"

"Feelings interfere with our duty to bring death."

" I thought angels with white wings were good."

"They aren't white."

"They sure look it to me."

"They are painted."

"Why are they painted?"

He sighed again.

"So as not to frighten our victims right away. Things with black wings are often associated with the devil."

'Well, aren't you?"

"No, we don't work for the good nor the bad. We are under own own division."

"One more question. Why did you kiss me if you have no feelings?"

"I was merely cementing your soul to your body. The more I kiss you, and the longer, the more years you will live."

"That's kind of you."

"We may be heartless, but it doesn't mean we can't do good things."

"It's kind of hard to believe those wings are black. The white is too pure."

"Let me use your shower and I will prove it."

"You may."

"Do you have towels?"

"We do, in the hall closet. Before you go, what is your name?"

"Cairn." He walked out of the room then. Kyu heard him grab a towel.

(Cairn's point of view)

In the shower, the angel scrubbed his wings hard with a washcloth and sponge. The paint slowly chipped away. It took him hours to scrub it all away. Now the feathers of his wings were black as space. He stepped out of the shower, dried his hair, and wrapped the towel around his waist. He stepped into Kyu's room. She was asleep. He removed his towel and curled up near her on the bed, bare of clothing. Suddenly pain was inflicted upon his heart. It throbbed and pulsated hard. He was feeling something. An emotion. Love. In moments it was gone, the feeling and the pain. He'd heard of this before. His body was calling his emotions back. He knew that if he ever retrieved full control over his emotions, and they were all back to him, he would die. Another reason emotions are forbidden. He curled into a ball facing away from Kyu, still naked and shaking from his experience.


	6. A trip to Lenrouh's birhtplace part 2

Continuing Lenrouh's precious visit and/or family reunion:

"They lost Tigresala's Clawbells." Ebal's body tensed at such a thought. Tigrasala's Clawbells was a sacred item, one of the most sacred in Morphic culture.

*sweatdrop on Lenrouh's behalf*

"How could you lose it! Tigresala will DESTROY you if she finds out her gift to us was misplaced by a couple of jokers like yourselves!" Lenrouh was freaking out.

"You're one to talk, mishi. We'll just put the blame on you. She'll believe us. Short guys always cause trouble, right?" Sajer said coolly, as if nothing happened and there was nothing to worry about.

"Yeah, even I'd believe he'd do something like that." Safice smiled at his twin.

"Can't you guys act right for once?" Roro sighed.

"It's impossible, and everyone knows. Them two acting right is like Masakye acting nice." Ebal scratched his head, amusement gleamed in his eyes.

"Well, I can agree that Masakye will NEVER be nice." Laginef agreed.

Lenrouh glanced at his brothers in panic.

"How about instead of talking, we start searching for the Clawbells?" he said.

"I guess you're right. Let's get looking." Roro agreed, beginning to search the floor.

"Do you remember where you had them last?" Laginef asked the twins.

"Haven't a clue." they said in unison.

*facepalm*

"Looking for these?" A familiar figure leaned against the doorway. Masakye. In his hand was the Clawbells.

"Oh good. They've been found. Hand them over so I can place them on the podium." Ebal instructed.

"Quake's *** I will." Masakye snarled in his usual vicious tone. His chocolate-brown eyes dared them to tell him what to do. His long black hair swayed as he put his hands on his hips. It was so long it was past his knees. A streak of white hair shone in it.

"Come on, Masakye. Not this again." Laginef rubbed his hand over his brow.

"Go drool over a bone, dog-boy. I gots business here, unlike you." he glanced over at Lenrouh and muttered "Oh great, shorty's back. Still got a small you-know-what there, blondy?"

Lenrouh hid his face in his hands.

"Why must you always be so cruel." Roro sighed.

"Because I can do what I want. Scrubbed mom's feet yet?"

"Oh, come on! It was just that one time!" Roro yelled, tired of Masakye's attitude.

"Makes no difference." Masakye twirled the Clawbells in his hand "And your dress looks wonderful today, miss Ebal." he mocked.

"Right on!" the twins cheered. They were only on the side of anyone who wins a fight. And Masakye was.

Masakye tossed the Clawbells to them. They placed it on the podium. Then Masakye left.

"Thank goodness he's gone. I couldn't stand another minute of his squabbling." Ebal ranted.

"Agreed." said Roro.

"mm." was all Lenrouh said.

dinner~

Lenrouh's large family sat to dine in the dining hall. It consisted of boys today due to the sisters' absence.

"Well, it's nice to see the family again this evening!" Lenrouh's mother began "It is unfortunate the girls couldn't be here. On the other hand, our beloved Lenrouh is here to visit!" The brothers clapped, except Masakye.

Lenrouh stood up to speak.

"It is nice to see my Mother and my brothers again." Lenrouh mewed "I am doing fine these days. Good grades at my new school, new friends-"

"Since when have you ever had friend? If they are your first friends, then they aren't 'new' friends, just regular friends." Masakye sneered, leaning his chair back.

"That's not true! I've had friends before!" Lenrouh snapped back.

"What are these 'alleged' friends like?" Masakye asked, faking seriousness.

"Well, one's skinny and has short brunette hair, on is short and has blond hair, and The last girl . . . she has long brunette hair." Lenrouh paused before describing Kyu.

"So, all your friends are girls?" Masakye ventured.

"That is correct." Lenrouh confirmed.

"Are you gay?" Masakye persisted "All your friends are girls . . . suspicious."

"I AM NOT!" Lenrouh has losing his temper.

Masakye replied with a sly "Slow down there toddler, before you give yourself an aneurysm."

"Please, boys! Calm down!" their mother pleaded "I don't want to give you time-outs."

All the brothers choked on their own laughter, smug looks on their faces. Masakye threatened them all with a furious look on his face. The room grew silent again.

"Get a load of this!" Laginef mused as he stood up, dog ears flopping "Lenrouh's got a crush!"

Masakye dropped his piece of steak.

"My my! I knew this day would come! Tell us, who is she?" their mother stood as well, her blond curls bobbing around her skinny frame.

"The brunette girl." Lenrouh said shyly. He did not expect it to be announced. Serves him right for trusting Laginef, the most talkative guy in the entire castle.

"What's she like?" his mother was milking (for lack of a better word) him of information. Mothers are kind of like that, if you think about it.

"Well, she's kind of pushy. She's not very fond of guys, but I think she doesn't mind me."

"What kind of Morphic is she? Cat, dog, bunny. . .?"

Lenrouh gulped. He knew that question would be asked at some point.

"She's . . . not Morphic. She's human."

A gasp encircled the table.

"Well, that's not good." their mother sighed, as if she knew it were bound to happen to ONE of her children.

"But she is the girl from the prophecy. She has the butterfly birthmark!" Lenrouh sounded as if he were trying to save his own hide.

More gasps sounded.

"Well, that is even more unfortunate." she murmured "You simply MUST change her!"

"Well, it won't be easy. She's a fighter. But I'm sure I'll find a way. I did plan to change her. I have the needles of the changing fluid at my home back on the Mainland."

"Thank goodness. If she really is the girl from the prophecy, then she has to be changed. No exceptions."

Lenrouh gulped again.

No forks hit plates at the table. it was a Morphic tradition to eat with your hands, which Lenrouh found appalling. He preferred the use of silverware, whether that was from years of living on the Mainland or not, he did not know. His ears twitched regretfully as he picked up a chicken leg and began to munch. Everyone else was eating too, and before he knew it dinner was over. Everyone helped clear the table (usually one of the sisters' job because she was a maid. After the dishes were washed and put away, Lenrouh went to find his suitcase. He had to leave soon. He was most certainly NOT going to spend a night in the same castle, TOWN even, as Masakye. He ran into Roro before he left.

"You're leaving already?" Roro exclaimed, hugging his brother again tightly

"It seems that way." Lenrouh sighed.

"Well, I can't blame you. It's hard living with Masakye." Roro squeezed him tighter.

"Yeah." was all Lenrouh had breath to say.

Roro released him and Lenrouh picked up his bags and suitcases.

"Well, good luck with that unlucky lady of yours."

"I'll be as gentle as I can." Lenrouh mewed, and hauled off. Roro watched him go with a sad expression.


End file.
